


There is No Happily Ever After In the End- Songs featured in it!

by PsychoJellyfish



Series: Dream SMP stories [4]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, musical written by PsychoJellyfish, villian!jschlatt, villian!wilbur soot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:41:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27395155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychoJellyfish/pseuds/PsychoJellyfish
Summary: This is to everyone who wants to sing them and is confused with the chorus parts!Thank y'all so much for the love and I'm absolutely blown away by how many want to sing these songs! I love you all so much! <3
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: Dream SMP stories [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1958458
Comments: 59
Kudos: 10





	1. Sitting  Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Sitting Alone  
> An original song by- PsychoJellyfish  
> Based off- The Dream SMP second war  
> Inspiration:  
> For Forever- Dear Evan Hansen  
> You will be found- Dear Evan Hansen  
> Ultimately- khai dreams  
> 1216- Echos  
> Safe and sound- Capital Cities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edit- This song is sang by Tubbo by himself but I wouldn't mind if anyone divided it to the separate people featured in this!

**_It’s quiet,_ **

**_There’s nothing left to say right now._ **

**_We’re standing together,_ **

**_A smile on our face._ **

**_The world is spinning right round,_ **

**_But at the moment_ **

**_It seems to stop~_ **

**_For us._ **

**_The sound of music is_ **

**_Filling our ears,_ **

**_The grass is dancing_ **

**_To the melody of his laugh._ **

**_Everything is perfect here,_ **

**_Nothing is wrong._ **

**_And when I look into his eyes,_ **

**_I know it will be okay._ **

**_Our eyes lit by the sky,_ **

**_The one that can_ **

**_Sometimes cry._ **

**_For it did, when this land_ **

**_Was standing with just blood and war._ **

**_I’m a simple man._ **

**_Nothing much._ **

**_I’m not loud like my friends,_ **

**_Or can make a crowd draw near._ **

**_Everyone else is bigger_ **

**_And I’m the smallest._ **

**_They say I’m wholesome,_ **

**_But am I really?_ **

**_There’s not much right now, and I know nothing is wrong_ **

**_For when the soon president,_ **

**_Calls our names,_ **

**_We give each other a small smile,_ **

**_Though mine is the only one who lingers._ **

**_It’s quiet as we make our way down,_ **

**_No words are spoken for_ **

**_It’s time now._ **

  
  


**_And the music disc is gone, put away in a chest_ **

**_A pufferfish in my hand_ **

**_His face now serious while mine,_ **

**_Still holding a smile._ **

**_The other man takes him away,_ **

**_Sending a small grin my way._ **

**_And then there’s silence again,_ **

**_I’m left alone._ **

**_No one comes to get me_ **

**_And I know why._ **

**_I sit alone._ **

**_My smile slightly dulled._ **

**_But I know once this is over,_ **

**_He’ll come running over to me._ **

**_And we’ll have a big party!_ **

**_Cakes and ice cream for the night!_ **

**_Yum indeed!_ **

**_What a delightful thought!_ **

**_And my hands though bruised,_ **

**_I wave a little hello to another friend._ **

**_And I sit alone_ **

**_Amongst the crowd full of friends_ **

**_Waiting for another,_ **

**_With the small prick of a gift_ **

**_In between my gentle hands._ **

**_And then the lights dim._ **


	2. Loser

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pssssttt, this Discord server is making their own musical based off the same thing. They need some help and I wouldn’t mind sharing it. Here’s the link for everyone if y’all want to help them- https://discord.gg/73PNvHfvsE But shhhhhhhhhhhh, I never sent this out to you! ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loser  
> An original song by- PsychoJellyfish  
> Based off- The Dream SMP  
> Inspiration-  
> Waving through a window- Evan Hansen  
> Words fail- Evan Hansen  
> Congratulations- Hamilton  
> Us against the world- Kanaya  
> For Forever- Evan Hansen

**It’s quiet.**

**Nature is holding in their breath.**

**The people are holding their breath.**

**And the competitors are holding their breath.**

_ (Who’s going to win? Who’s going to win?) _

**A boy in the crowd is looking on with hopeful eyes.**

**Another is looking up with a smile and a crown.**

**There’s two people on a nearby hill,**

**Watching from a distance.**

_ (Who’s going to win? Who’s going to win?) _

**The first to lose is Coconut 2020,**

**But they only laugh as they leave,**

**Waving for a sign of goodluck.**

**They’re happy without winning.**

_ (Who’s going to win? Who’s going to win?) _

**The second to lose is Schlatt 2020.**

**His posture falls a bit but that same smile,**

**Still laces those lips.**

**A shudder leaves one of them.**

_ (Who’s going to win? Who’s going to win?) _

**Two left,**

**Only one will win**

**And the other will join the losers.**

**A large smile is on one of their faces.**

**_(He won! He won!)_ **

**Tommy is screaming,**

**There’s so much going on**

**But Wilbur holds up his hand,**

**A look from Schlatt stopping him.**

**Why?**

**Why?**

**_Why?_ **

  
  


**“And I have with me,**

**In my possession,**

**The** **_winners_ ** **.**

**Pog 2020 got forty five percent of the popular vote,**

**Meaning the coolicent government of Schlatt and Swag 2020,**

**_Won_ ** **forty six percent of the votes.”**

**(** _The deal…_ _The deal._ **_The deal!_** **)**

**People are yelling again,**

**Some yelling unfairness,**

**Others yell in delight.**

**There’s horrified looks in the audiences,**

**But only two stand out.**

**_(The snake won! The snake won!)_ **

**Everyone is pushed away**

**The now President,**

**Standing with his two advisors.**

**And it leaves a question hanging in the air,**

**What comes** **_next_ ** **?**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s the next song y’all, hope you like it! Also if anyone is wondering around the time I post or will be active mainly, it’ll be probably around 5pm-1am PST. I may get on earlier but that is highly unlikely. During this time I’ll be looking at different stories from two different fandoms but around every 15-30 mins I’ll refresh my inbox. This is to help anyone who may have a question for me and needs it to be answered quickly. However, if you want a more specific answer that I will most likely be, it’s almost 100% on it’ll be around 10pm-12am PST.   
> I hope this helps anyone who needs this to contact me on Ao3. Also, I do not have Discord but I may be getting it soon.   
> Thank y’all and I hope you guys enjoyed this song. It was a bit of one of the harder ones I have to do (this underwent 3 different songs, and one of them was a completed song too.) Love y’all!


	3. It's so cold...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s So Cold...  
> An original song by- PsychoJellyfish  
> Based off- The Dream SMP  
> Inspiration-  
> Smokey Eyes- Lincoln  
> I’m Tired and I Hate This Song- Cyberbully Mom’s Club  
> Friend, please- Twenty One Pilots  
> Moonsickness- Penelope Scott  
> Rat- Penelope Scott  
> Smking to dth- Cyberbully Mom Club

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next story for this musical will be out soon! I'm doing some last minute details at the moment to make sure it sounds good!
> 
> Hope y'all understand but be ready tonight (or early morning)!
> 
> Also this is sung by Eret if you couldn't tell! Mentions of the past war!

**There was a song that I once sang**

**To the melody of,**

**Broken and depressed as I laid in the walls.**

**There’s everything of the past,**

**On that smug of a smile.**

**And there’s everything of the future,**

**By the looks he gives.**

**Why can I feel a connection?**

**It’s a burning one**

**But it’s just so cold.**

**Bitter almost, as I look down,**

**Defeated.**

**He’s a traitor,**

**Just like me.**

**Power hungry and cruel,**

**Just like me.**

**Is he just like me?**

**Is there a difference between the two of us?**

**Why am I so cold?**

**It’s so cold the night I saw myself leave.**

**Why is it so cold when I feel them leave?**

  
  


**Why am I holding her back?**

**He’s just announced the exilement,**

**The label of founding fathers now gone,**

**Ripped away like the bandages**

**That I once wore so often after the war.**

**Their gone-**

**Their running away**

**And all I can do is hold her.**

**Why is he smiling?**

**Why is my old friend joining him?**

**Why is it so cold here?**

**And I feel the connection,**

**The bittersweet frostbite seeking into my skin,**

**And all I can do is hold her,**

**Try and stop her from killing him,**

**Even though it’s just so cold-**

**Am I just like him?**

**Is he, me?**

**Am I the one the blame?**

**He’s a traitor,**

**Just like me.**

**Power hungry and cruel,**

**Just like me.**

**Why do I still hold onto the memories**

**And people**

**Who doesn't care about me anymore?**

**Why did I have to be so cold?**

**So much like him?**

**Why is it so cold when I sing**

**The Anthem of a nation**

**That will forever hate me**

**In its history books.**

**Why is it so cold when I watch them leave?**

**And why is it so cold when I leave?**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so here’s the next song for this musical! A song that features the end of the Election, the exilement and Eret’s betrayal that happened so long ago. It was a bit difficult to write this one for some reason, though it may have been because I was already frustrated with something else. I took a break from that and instead waited till the next day which is where I wrote a whole other story for my one-shot book (yes, I posted it at like 5 am). So yeah, I wrote this song when I had taken a break. I actually got a lot of inspiration from the song ‘I’m tired and I hate this Song’ by Cyberbully Mom Club.   
> So basically I kinda wanted this song to be a flashback, like his history is being repeated again except by someone else because I’m sure everyone has heard of the saying “history repeats itself.” But wow, this took me a bit longer then I’d like.  
> Also, what do you guys think of me learning the ukulele, guitar, or piano? I kinda want to know that I think about it and someone I know has a piano already that they told me I can use! I’d probably mainly watch youtube videos to figure out how to play it cause the lessons are way too expensive for my liking. Of course, this would take me months to learn all the keys and everything but I feel like once I get it all done I could totally do the instrumental for the songs (y’all could still do it yourself of course, I wouldn’t mind that at all!) and maybe have my friend pitch in. Though, this is thinking way ahead in the future!  
> I just want to know what y’all would like me to learn (I’d have to buy the ukulele myself, no one I know has it that I know but I do have more knowledge on it then all the others from a few lessons in the past by a person who knows how to play it.)   
> So, ukulele, guitar, or piano?  
> Also, I hoped you enjoyed this song and love y’all! <3
> 
> Edit- This note was pre-written by past me and oh my god, that’s a whole 200 page essay if anyone wants to use it lmaooooooooooooooooo (I”M KIDDING DONT DO THAT PLEASE LMAOOOOOOOOOOOO) peace out


	4. The Running Boys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Running Boys  
> An original song by- PsychoJellyfish  
> Based off- The Dream SMP  
> Inspiration-  
> Mr Loverman- Montgomery Ricky  
> Dream Sweet in Sea Major- ミラクルミュージカル  
> Please Don’t Make Me Choose- Amanda Fagan  
> Evelyn, Evelyn- Evelyn, Evelyn  
> Dear Fellow Traveler- Sea Wolf  
> Thus Always to the Tyrants- The Oh Hello’s

**Don’t stop running boys!**

**They're out to get us!**

**Guns and swords in their hands,**

**We’re all gonna die!**

**Don’t stop running boys**

**They're out to get you!**

**Don’t you stop!**

**Don’t stop-**

**Running boys…**

**Or your gonna die**

**The branches are hitting your faces**

**Bruises and blood showing to the world,**

**Your faces twisted in fear and betrayal**

**There is no light left right now.**

**Running through the bushes,**

**Feeling the thorns stab your skin**

**Like the arrow in a wound so long ago.**

**But you can’t stop running.**

**The running boys,**

**Don’t let them be caught!**

**There a dead man if they are**

**And to be shot on sight!**

**Wanted Dead or Alive**

**With a price above their heads!**

**Better run now you two!**

**Away from the gang of hunters**

**After you.**

**Feel the wind blow against you**

**Your mind lying in shambles on the floor**

**While all you can do is run.**

**Run away from those problems,**

**From your best friend**

**Who’s out looking for you now**

**With tears in his eyes.**

**But don’t ya stop runnin’!**

**There’s an arrow sticking out**

**Blood rolling down**

**Your both gonna die,**

**If you get caught.**

**Don’t look behind you**

**There’s a monster lurking in the dark!**

**Who’s gonna grab you**

**When you stop runnin’!**

**Don’t stop running boys**

**They're out for blood!**

**Don’t you fall over now**

**You haven’t reached a new home!**

**Don’t you stop runnin’ boys their bows are drawn**

**They're looking for the trust of an Emperor!**

**Don’t you come runnin’ back!**

**We got you cornered.**

**Death is awaiting you**

**In that land you love.**

**“Don’t stop running, Running Boys…”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there we go. We've already gotten to chapter 4 y'all, eek! 
> 
> I don't have much to say today sorry, but I hope you enjoyed, love y'all!!!!


	5. A Lullaby of Hope for L'manburg I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lullaby of Hope for L’manburg I  
> Part One of A Lullaby of Hope for L’manburg  
> An original song by- PsychoJellyfish  
> Based off- The Dream SMP  
> Inspiration-  
> Once Upon A December- Liz Callaway  
> Runaway- AURORA  
> Thus Always to Tyrants- The Oh Hello’s  
> First Burn- Lin-Manuel Miranda  
> If I lose Myself- OneRepublic  
> Satisfied- Lin-Manuel Miranda  
> Other friends- Sarah Stiles, Zach Callison, Deedee Magno Hall, Estelle & Michaela Dietz

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song sung by Wilbur

**Now listen dear child,**

**I know you were playing so happily**

**But you must be wary, don’t be so reckless**

**You mustn’t be like them dear child.**

**Don’t float so high above the ground,**

**Be happy but don’t forget to mourn**

**For this is the lullaby of hope.**

**Now let this lullaby drift you to sleep,**

**Just close your eyes and forget your troubles**

**For that is a worry of tomorrow,**

**Now sleep dear brother, I’ll be here**

**And not just in your memories.**

**Drifting and dancing so gracefully,**

**There is no need to fear**

**Just let yourself fall to sleep.**

**Your best friend is here to help us**

**For he isn’t an traitor**

**Merely an innocent soul wanting to sleep**

**Peacefully for once.**

**Now just close your eyes and dance**

**Alongside of the memories**

**No need to fret, we’ll be here**

**Saving the blameless from a**

**Power hungry dictator.**

**Don’t you cry now, your brother is here**

**We shall never feel so cold again,**

**But what is this?**

**A twist in this tale,**

**In a song for the children, for the pure**

**In the song of a lullaby of hope.**

**Don’t let go now,**

**I’m drifting away, please don’t leave me here alone**

**I know we’ll be safe one day,**

**And we won’t be sitting alone**

**We’ll be so warm and we’ll be celebrating**

**Eating cake and Ice cream throughout the entire night!**

**But today just isn’t that day.**

**Now someone hold me, I can’t support you no longer**

**Your drifting from my arms and your friend’s a traitor**

**A snake even, you could say,**

**Please someone, don’t let me go**

**For, it’s getting awfully cold…**

**In a song for faith,**

**In the Lullaby of Hope for L’manburg.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright hello everyone! Welcome back to my songs I wrote cause I have no life and I just wanna be stressed tf out.
> 
> WHAT HAPPENED ON NOVEMMBER 16TH.
> 
> *slams fist on desk multiple times*
> 
> GOSH DANGIT I WAS RIGHT YOU SUCKARS. I WAS RIGHT HOW THERE WASN'T A HAPPILY EVER AFTER AND HOW TUBBO WOULD BE PRESIDENT. YES. 
> 
> I really need some help for once.
> 
> Well I hope you enjoy this song and the chapter storylines will be out later either tomorrow or by Friday! Can't promise what day!
> 
> (This is part one of either two or three lullabies just saying)
> 
> Well, goodbye I love y'all and I hoped you enjoyed!

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all get to decide the pitches of how high or lie you want to go! Totally up to y'all but if your wondering what I thought the beat would be- distant and in some parts being drawn out, as if he wishes that the other could say.
> 
> I don't discrimate on who's singing any of these, if it's a female, non-binary, trans, male, etc. It's just a song that I never thought a lot of people would enjoy!
> 
> Thank you to all of those kind comments, honestly I started crying of tears when I checked on here again!


End file.
